Grateful youth
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: S01.E05 Lancelot is grateful for Merlin's help. Thanks to him he has a chance to meet Arthur and become a knight. Merlin is innocent and inexperienced. Male SLASH. Man/Man. Strong language. My first MerlinxLancelot fic.


Sorry guys! I had to censure this story because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

**The uncensured version of this story is already available on my lj account. The nickname is: ladyfrompoland**

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxLancelot. Man on man. Strong language.**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**I'm still a huge fun of Merlin/Arthur. However I wanted to write something different. Something where somone would be very, very grateful. I hope you'll like it. ;)**

* * *

_**Grateful youth**_

Merlin was proud of himself. He had helped Lancelot after all. Thanks to him, the other man had a chance to make his greatest dream come true and become a knight.

The servant boy came into his and Gaius' quarters. He looked around the old man's room but didn't find him there. Merlin thought that he had gone to see some patients. The boy smiled. Finally he had a while only for himself. He had finished chores for Arthur and there was no Gaius around who would ask him to do some other job. It was Merlin's lucky day.

He decided to go to his bedroom and take a nap or read the book of magic. The boy hadn't been learning new spells for ages.

The warlock opened the door of his room and frowned. It was strangely clean. Just like if it was not his bedroom. There was no clothes on the floor or on the bed.

Merlin was standing at the doors, truly amazed. Eventually he decided to come in. He wanted to close the door behind his back but he didn't have a chance. Lancelot did it. However it was not everything. That knight-to-be was wearing only tight breeches.

"Hello, Merlin," he said, smiling in a very seductive way. But the sorcerer didn't notice that of course.

"Hello," Merlin said with surprise written on his pale face. "What are you doing here?" The boy didn't dare to ask why his friend stood in front of him, almost naked, behaving so oddly.

Lancelot smiled showing his white teeth. "I'm waiting for you, _Merlin_." He leant on the door, thrusting out his breeches lightly. Even Merlin noticed a little bulb. But it didn't change the fact that the boy didn't understand anything at all.

"Why are you waiting for me?" he asked. "In that way?"

The handsome man laughed. "You were really nice to me, Merlin. You help me with making my dream come true." Lancelot started coming up to the boy slowly. "I appreciate it, you know? I am very... very grateful."

Lancelot was now very close to Merlin. "It was nothing. You saved my life after all," the boy said.

"I want to repay," the handsome man whispered. Merlin felt his warm breath on his own skin.

"How?" the warlock asked. It was really strange to him. He had never seen a man who would be like this to the other male.

"Gaius is not here," Lancelot said quietly. "He won't come back soon. We can have some fun..."

"Fun?" Merlin narrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of fun do you mean? I don't like hunting if you thought about it..."

"No hunting." The man looked at him carefully. "Don't you really understand?"

The boy just shook his head.

"Did you never have fun with the other man? No man on man actions?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "What do you mean by man on man actions?"

"Lots of things." The man winked. "It's dishonourable to be with a woman in intimate way before you marry her. But men are sometimes so horny... we can give each other some pleasure, without women."

The sorcerer blinked few times. "You want me... us..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Lancelot assured him. "I'm sure you'll like it. I did it several times." He beamed. "I want it to be my repayment for you."

Merlin was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He even blushed.

"I'll be tender," Lancelot promised. "If you say stop, I'll stop."

The boy glanced at him. "I don't even know what I would do."

"We'll start with something easy. You won't need to do anything special. You'll be just relaxing and trying not to scream too much."

"Scream?" Scared Merlin asked.

"Only because of pleasure that you'll be feeling. Will you let me do what I want to?"

The warlock was hesitating a while but finally he nodded.

"So first we should release you from that clothes," Lancelot told him. It took them a while before Merlin was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, wearing only breeches, not knowing what to do next."

Lancelot locked the door. "We don't want anybody to interrupt us," he said smiling. "Now..." the man sat by Merlin's side. The warlock noticed that the bulb was bigger than before.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on," Lancelot claimed. "But you don't look aroused."

"It's new for me... I'm not as experienced as you are." Merlin looked embarrassed.

"Calm down... lie down..." Merlin did as he was said. Then Lancelot put his hand on boy's naked stomach. He licked his bottom lip and leant down, placing a light kiss on his friend's skin. The boy felt shivers.

Suddenly Lancelot moved his right hand. It disappeared inside of Merlin's breeches.

The boy gasped.

"You like it," the man said proudly. "I've got really skilful fingers."

"Yes..." Merlin agreed without second of thought.

Abruptly, Lancelot took away his hand.

"That's all?" the sorcerer asked, disappointed.

"No." The man smirked. "It will be easier without our breeches."

Merlin wanted to take them off but Lancelot stopped him. "First me," he said and stood up.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

They breathed heavily, breathing the smell of the fresh cum.

"I can't believe... that you... haven't done that... before," Lancelot said. "I was doing so many other that kinds of things... I can teach you some tricks later, when we have some rest," he suggested."

"Sure," Merlin agreed. "Lancelot?"

"Yes?"

"When did you do that last time? How was it?" The boy dared to ask.

The man smiled at the memory. "It was three months ago. I helped one woman. She had been attacked by wolves. Her son was very grateful." Lancelot took a deep breath. "He was only sixteen but... he led me in the fields and then offered me his little arse."

"Arse?" Merlin frowned. "What did you do with his arse?"

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Merlin shivered. It sounded strange and forbidden but also so hot. He couldn't help but feel that.

They both were lying, relaxing and talking a bit. It was already dark and the men heard as Gaius came back. However the physician didn't knock on the doors of the room where they were all naked. The old man had to think that his ward and the guest were already sleeping.

Merlin and Lancelot were listening. They heard as Gaius went to bed finally. However they had to wait a while before they could start their dirty activities.

It was not love between them. Merlin was just curious. The other man was showing him the world that he hadn't been supposing to exist. And Lancelot was just a grateful and horny man. Merlin was so beautiful, innocent and inexperienced. It made the future knight aroused.

Waiting seemed to be like hours. In the end Lancelot slid on top of Merlin.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Lancelot lay on Merlin. Their bodies were sweating so badly and their chests were clung to each other because of Merlin's jizz. The older man smirked in a very bossy way. "It was hot," he said.

"Yeah..." Merlin agreed, blushing. "We were noisy."

"Fucking noisy," Lancelot corrected him.

"Gaius could hear something," the warlock was a bit afraid of it.

"Maybe... but we'll be worry about it tomorrow. Now I'm too tired." He yawned. "Just sleep, Merlin."

oOoOoOo

The boys overslept and they had no time to wash themselves or clean the room. They just get dressed fast, not talking about what had happened and hoping that Gaius didn't know about their fun and would never find out.

When the men went out to show Lancelot to Arthur, Gaius came into Merlin's bedroom, looking for something.

He opened the door and the first thing that he felt was such a intensive smell. It was a mixture of sweat and... semen. Just as if someone had sex there.

Then Gaius closed his eyes with realisation. It was so obvious.

"So that moans weren't my imagination or a dream..." he said to himself, shaking his head.

Gaius could not believe that the men did such a thing under his roof, when he was sleeping behind the wall. "That youths." He sighed. "They have no shame."

_The end_

* * *

**Poor Gaius. Or maybe not? ;**)

**Tell me what you think. It's my first male slash which is not Merlin/Arthur** **(maybe not the last one)**.


End file.
